


Rivals In Love (Not)

by Emo Flower Child (KiannaCat)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt, but not really, more tags to come but for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaCat/pseuds/Emo%20Flower%20Child
Summary: Keith had started to notice that Lance had been acting a little odd, but after Lance seemingly begins avoiding Keith just as Keith is preparing to pop the question, Keith worries there might be something his boyfriend isn't telling him.





	1. Oddities

Keith and Lance had been dating for 2 years and seven months, and Lance was weird. Well, to be fair, Lance was always weird. But these days, Keith swore he was acting even weirder than normal.

It just made Keith love him even more. Lance began to flush more than usual and would stare at Keith’s “Gorgeous face, what do you expect, babe?” even more than usual. It was like how Lance had acted that first day he’d asked Keith out… Only for Keith to misunderstand it as a hang out, and then--Well, they worked hard to move past some of the natural communication barriers they tended to have.

Then, while he was playing Mario Kart with his boyfriend and destroying him on every level--except Rainbow Road because Lance had to be using some sort of witchcraft to not fall even once--and as Keith crossed the finish seconds before Lance, he grinned and turned to glance at his boyfriend, who had, predictably, shot to his feet to verbally rage. Of course, it was all in good fun, and the frustration was  _ definitely _ not as powerful as when they first met at their freshman dorm’s game night when Keith crushed Lance in Mario Kart for the very first time. Lance did have an extra fondness for theatrics though, so as he stomped and waved and growled and pouted, Keith watched amusedly from his seat on the couch.

That’s when it started.

Lance gave an extra loud and exaggerated huff of annoyance, crossed both arms, and flopped back onto the couch in a heap, but that wasn’t the problem. Oh, no. The problem was that Keith’s immediate thought hadn’t been to playfully tease him about getting wrinkles from all the glaring at the television screen. That was his typical reaction. No, this time, Keith thought something not entirely unfamiliar but also completely unexpected.

Keith had thought, crystal clear,  _ I can’t wait to marry this man. _

Now, ordinarily, this wouldn’t be all that shocking to Keith. After all, he’d had dreams of them getting married and exchanging vows in matching tuxes, of them raising a kid, of them living in a home together while paying a mortgage instead of a relatively cheap apartment while paying off student loans. The thought itself was actually rather mundane for Keith.

The shocker was that this time around, Keith felt like it would be happening sooner rather than later. And that didn’t scare him.

So the next day, he went ring shopping.

Keith was determined to pick the ring  _ first, _ and  _ then _ he would figure the other details out.

Then, one evening, he decided it was time.

First, he ordered a bouquet of expensive lilies as they were Lance’s favorite. Then, he found one of Hunk’s cooking videos on his youtube channel for a romantic dinner and got to work. After he had gotten it just right (he hoped), he set the fancy dining room table that they never used, set out some nicer dishes that actually matched, and shooed the kittens into the bedroom so he could light some candles for the mood. He played a softer playlist that he’d made just for this night softly from his laptop in the living room, and then he got dressed. He wore the dress shirt that Lance always said matched his complexion perfectly, tied his hair in a messy bun that he knew drove Lance mad, and wore the tight pants that he knew Lance loved.

After checking on everything a few times and beginning to heat up dinner again on the stove, he texted Lance.

 

**Samurai:** u coming home soon?

**Sharpshooter:** ye, y?? Need something?

**Samurai:** nah, just cheking

**Samurai:** *checking

**Sharpshooter:** bb, how many times i gotta tell u that u dont need to correct urself unless its too confusing to read??

**Samurai:** more apparently

**Sharpshooter:** heyu good?

**Samurai:** yes? Why???

**Sharpshooter:** just that normally u wouldve purposefully done it again to be sassy…

 

Keith paused. Did he and Lance really know each other that well?  _ No… That’s just Lance. He’s also really perceptive about this stuff. And in general.  _ Keith sighed. He’d wanted to surprise Lance, but his boyfriend would definitely figure it out now, no matter how hard Keith tried to hide his intentions tonight.

 

**Samurai:** yeah I’m fine just been making dinner

**Sharpshooter:** …….rlly??????

**Samurai:** yes.

**Sharpshooter:** …..okay

 

Keith frowned. That hadn’t been the reply he’d been expecting. He thought for sure that Lance would start to tease him about seduction and such. He always did that for anniversary and birthday nights. Maybe he hadn’t guessed Keith’s true intentions after all?

 

**Samurai:** k see you soon

**_Sharpshooter is typing…_ **

 

Now, that was odd. Normally Lance would just send an emoji or two, but he seemed to be rewriting his message over and over again.

 

**Sharpshooter:** hunk just called i gotta go over to his place tonight

 

Keith’s nose scrunched up.

 

**Samurai:** r u sure??

**Sharpshooter:** yes.

 

That was even odder. Keith felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. Either something was seriously wrong, or Lance was avoiding him. Lance never used periods unless he wanted to drive a point home. He thought they were “a waste of my valuable time.” He only ever used punctuation for a simulated intonation.

Keith shook his head quickly to clear it. Now wasn’t the time.

He quickly typed out a response, hoping Lance would reply with more details later that night.

 

**Samurai:** ok

_ [read ✓] _

 

Keith frowned. Lance never left him on read. He knew what it did to Keith’s anxiety. He hadn’t left Keith on read in over three years.

Something was up.

And Keith was determined to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is planning on proposing to his gorgeous boyfriend soon, but when Keith starts acting suspicious, he doges a bullet by staying overnight at Hunk's place instead.  
> After all, Lance can't very well let Keith beat him to the proposal, can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the first chapter from Lance's pov

The moment their first official date ended, Lance planned their wedding.

The week after their first anniversary, Lance bought a ring.

The morning after their second anniversary, Lance wrote the proposal speech.

Six months before their third anniversary, Lance rewrote the speech and told Hunk his plan to propose on the third one.

Everything down to the very last detail was planned. Lance was prepared for a horrible fight, a car accident, and even an evil twin.

Unfortunately, it hadn’t ever occurred to Lance that Keith might ask him first.

At least, not until about an hour ago.

 

Lance stared disinterestedly down at his phone screen as the subway car rocked steadily across the tracks. As a notification popped up in front of Angry Birds, his phone let out a high pitched “ping!”

 

**Samurai has sent a message!**

 

Lance quickly tapped on it, a smile already tugging at his lips.

 

**Samurai:** u coming home soon?

 

Lance lifted a single, perfectly plucked eyebrow.  _ What the heck? _ Keith never texted to make sure Lance was on his way. It wasn't that he didn’t care. Keith just had a tendency to get caught up in his work and forget the time. Not that Lance was much better.

 

**Sharpshooter:** ye, y?? Need something?

**Samurai:** nah, just cheking

**Samurai:** *checking

 

Lance sighed audibly, a smile on his face. Keith was so predictable sometimes.

 

**Sharpshooter:** bb, how many times i gotta tell u that u dont need to correct urself unless its too confusing to read??

**Samurai:** more apparently

 

Lance frowned. He tried to think back to that morning, fingers already tapping out across the phone screen.

 

**Sharpshooter:** heyu good?

 

Had Keith been paler than usual? Had he seemed out of it? No, no, he hadn’t seemed sick or out of rhythm that morning. If anything, Keith had seemed… More calm and cheerful than usual.

 

**Samurai:** yes? Why???

**Sharpshooter:** just that normally u wouldve purposefully done it again to be sassy…

 

Lance quickly scrolled back through their conversation so far, rereading everything. Something was off.

 

**Samurai:** yeah I’m fine just been making dinner

 

Lance froze. It was always either takeout or Lance making dinner. Keith didn’t like disrupting routines for no reason.  _ So what’s the reason then? _

 

**Sharpshooter:** …….rlly??????

**Samurai:** yes.

 

Lance pouted in thought as he typed out a quick response, knowing he’d come across as confused.

 

**Sharpshooter:** …..okay

**Samurai:** k see you soon

 

A horrible thought suddenly occurred to Lance.  _ What if he wants to break up with me? _ Lance began to type out an excuse to be home late, but he halted half way through. There was no way Keith was breaking up with him. They’d been happier than ever lately.  _ Did he lose an important client? No, he wouldn’t make dinner for that.  _ Lance found himself grinning as he recalled Keith’s embarrassed pout and guilty eyes from inside his blanket burrito the last time a client had fired him due to his “lack of communication skills.” It hadn’t even been Keith’s fault.

Lance looked down at his phone screen again, audibly yelping as he realized he hadn’t responded yet. He erased what he’d typed and began to write a new response as he smiled guiltily at the glaring passenger across the cart.

Just before he hit send, Lance hesitated again.

Sure, they hadn’t been fighting at all, and if anything, their relationship had been at an all time high, but why was Keith surprising Lance with dinner if it wasn’t an anniversary or a birthday? Had Lance forgotten a date? No, that was impossible. He had half a million reminders in his phone for every last anniversary and every last birthday.

So what was Keith planning?

Lance quickly shook his head. He shouldn’t be trying to psychoanalyze everything Keith did. Lance was always scolding Keith for trying to psychoanalyze everyone. It would be hypocritical of Lance to do so himself, and that was no way to start a marr--Lance froze, halfway through the thought.

Keith was making dinner.

Keith was wondering when Lance would be home.

Keith was acting a little nervous and a little serious, but he had also been extra cheerful that morning.

Lance gulped audibly.

Keith was going to propose.

This couldn’t be happening! Lance was the one who was going propose to  _ Keith! _ Not the other way around!

Before he could think it through, Lance was hurriedly typing out a message to Keith.

 

**Sharpshooter:** hunk just called i gotta go over to his place tonight

 

As it sent, Lance opened his conversation with Hunk and shot him a warning text.

 

**Sharpshooter:** hunky boi i gotta come over tonite its urgent code RED

**Hunk-o-love:** k, what do i tell keith if he asks

**Sharpshooter:** family emergency

 

Just as Lance hit send, his phone pinged with another message from Keith.

**Samurai:** r u sure??

**Sharpshooter:** yes.

**Samurai:** ok

 

Lance took a slow breath as he locked his phone screen again.  _ Good, _ Lance thought. The stop for Hunk’s place would be coming up just past Lance’s own in a few minutes, and Lance needed this moment to relax from the anxious tension with Keith. It looked like Lance’s proposal plan was safe for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this self-imposed deadline is going to murder me.

**Author's Note:**

> Based vaguely off of a hilarious post on tumblr
> 
> Original Post: ([Click here](http://littlebird12j.tumblr.com/post/172451081210/slowlysoftlygayly-slowlysoftlygayly))


End file.
